


The Final Resting Place

by xKvinnan



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Flash Fic, Loneliness, One Shot, Post-Game(s), Regret, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Wheatley POV, Wheatley finally does some introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKvinnan/pseuds/xKvinnan
Summary: Floating endlessly through the vast darkness of space, with no sound to hear but his own voice, Wheatley has a lot of time to fill.In which Wheatley finally stops and thinks for once.
Kudos: 10





	The Final Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!

_So this is how it ends,_ Wheatley thought.  
The silence pressed in from every direction, a suffocating nothingness, drowning him in its depths.  
There was no way out, no grand escape to stage. No next chapter to his story. This was all there was.  
Sure, he’d been alone before. How many years had he spent at his post in the laboratory, “watching” over the sleeping test subjects in cryogenic storage? How long had he wandered those vast halls with only the sound of his own voice for company?  
It wasn’t the solitude that was destroying him. It was the regret. The knowing that he’d done something very wrong, and he would never get a chance to make it right.  
When he looked into the darkness, he could see her face, hardened and scarred and yet so beautiful, a fire blazing behind her bright eyes. He remembered how she used to look at him, with that quiet humor, that affection, and how it had just as soon become revulsion.  
How he, drunk on his own power and twisted by the corrupted machine, had truly hated her. How he had justified the things he’d done.  
_She was always just trying to hold you down. To use you for herself.  
She never cared about you, anyway. Why should you treat her any differently?  
She deserves this.  
_ How he had fooled his own weak mind into thinking he was some kind of underdog, some kind of hero, rather than a coward so in love with his newfound power that he would sacrifice the only person who’d ever cared for him to keep it.  
Wasn’t that what he had always done? Told himself that he was right and everyone else was wrong, that _they_ were the real fools because they didn’t understand him?  
He had spent so long blinding himself to the truth, it had taken this to make him see it.  
He disgusted himself.  
And he could never make it right.  
He drifted, alone, infinitesimally small in the unfathomable vastness of space. A fitting punishment for someone who had once thought himself the god of a world.  
He wondered if she ever thought of him.  
If she ever remembered the days when he had been her ally instead of her nemesis. When she trusted him. When he could make her smile.  
_Probably not,_ he thought.  
But he clung tightly to this last small bit of hope.  
It was all he had left.


End file.
